1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A SIM card connector is widely applied to various electronic communication devices, such as mobile phone and so on. The SIM card connector is mounted on a circuit board and a SIM card is inserted therein, so that signals can be transmitted between the SIM card and the circuit board, thereby identifying the date.
FIG. 1 shows a prior SIM card connector 50, which comprises a housing 51. The housing 51 disposes a plurality of receiving grooves 511 on a bottom wall thereof for holding a plurality of electrical contacts 512. The electrical contacts 512 are soldered on a circuit board (not shown in FIG. 1) and electrically connected thereto. The SIM card connector 50 further comprises a retaining member 52 mounted on the housing 51. A receiving cavity is defined between the retaining member 52, the bottom wall of the housing 51 and two sidewalls of the housing 51 for allowing a SIM card 53 to be inserted therein.
However, because the tendency of the electronic communication devices such as mobile phone and so on are toward light, thin and small, the SIM card connector applied thereto also should be developed toward light, thin and small. But the above prior SIM card connector 50 has a large size and may occupy a larger space of the electronic communication device, so it cannot satisfy the present factual demands. Moreover, the prior SIM card connector 50 only allows one SIM card to be inserted therein, so it cannot satisfy the dual-cards-two-standby function of the present mobile phone.